Mina is a Father but she's a girl
by marsetta
Summary: Mina was a normal jonnin sensei with a normal life before her cat sent them into a diffrent dimension now she needs to teach he son and his team so they can servive the chunnin exams.
1. It's a start

**Hello its me Mars it sucks my last story was deleted XP but here is a new one I hope you like it**

**Edit 6/9/13**

**I don't own nothing**

Mina ran as fast as she could, her cat cradled in her arms, when a big blue portal opened in front of them.

"Into the portal NOW!" the cat said.

Seeing that the people chasing them didn't see the portal, Mina jumped in with her cat, both of them yelling as the portal closed behind them.

Namikaze Mina 17

Orphan

Best friends with Uzumaki Kushina

Mina owns a ten-tailed cat, but something happened when they jumped through the portal.

**YEARS LATER DIFFERENT DIMENSION**

Suratobi was sitting at his desk, doing the only thing that gave him second thoughts about excepting the Hokage title, Paper Work.

All of a sudden a portal opened in front of him and a girl who looked like the fourth Hokage walked out of it . "Hmm I Wonder where Grey is?" she said as she stretched, when she looked at him she said "old" before she passed out.

**MINA'S MIND-SCAPE**

"Mina wake up" Gray, the ten-tailed cat, said.

Mina looked at him, he was now thirty feet tall. "How?" Mina muttered as she stood outside his cage. "First things first, Change this cage." Gray said.

"How?" Mina asked. "Just concentrate on the cage then imagine it changing into something else." Gray said impatiently

So Mina closed her eyes and a second later the cage disappeared and a collar appeared on Gray, the word SEAL written on it. "That's better." Gray said as he ran around on the grass that appeared with the collar. "Okay now tell me what happened." Mina said her temper raising. "Fine" Gray said with a huff knowing how hard it was to get Mina this worked up. "We are in a different dimension." he said as he started to lick his paw.

"WHAT!" Mina yelled "How did you get in my head?" she asked while trying to calm herself down. She had a headache and was rubbing small circles on her temples. "Look at your stomach while you channel chakra." Gray said, still cleaning himself. Mina did as he suggested and saw the seal she was working on for Kushina. 'Wait didn't I have that in my pocket when we jumped through the portal?' Mina thought, then her head dropped "What is the date?" she asked Gray. "2002" he said.

Mina's face turned white. "SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Mina yelled "THAT'S HOW LONG WE WERE IN THE PORTAL!" she yelled "Okay, so we are in the future." She said. Gray nodded "And we have no way to get back?" she asked. Gray shook his head "Nope." Gray said popping the P "Great." she said. Now she can't get the seal to Kushina.

Kushina is the Nine-tailed foxes Jinchuriki (that means 'power of the human sacrifice') "Mina you need to wake up the third is starting to get antsy." Gray said.

"Bye" Mina said as she closed her eyes.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

The first thing Mina heard was "Hokage-sama is this a trick?"

She opened her eyes and saw the Third Hokage. She jumped up and shouted "Ojīchan!" as she hugged him "At least your still here." She whispered to herself.

When she pulled away she felt a kuni at her back, so she jumped up and landed behind the anbu then a fight broke out.

The anbu threw some shuriken at her, as quickly as she could she grabbed some of her own and threw them to deflect the oncoming shuriken, the anbu threw another shuriken and she had to jump to avoid it. Another anbu then threw a kuni at her while she was in the air, but she did a hand sign and a shadow clone appeared and grabbed her, then it tossed her to the side as it took the kuni for her.

"Stop impersonating The Fourth!" One of the anbu yelled out. "There is no fourth! There is only the First, the Second and Ojīchan!" Mina yelled forgetting that she was seventeen years in the future. She jumped to dodge the kuni that was thrown at her, when someone yelled "STOP!" It was Ojīchan, everyone stopped, but since Mina was in the air she fell to the floor hard.

"Young woman what is your name?" the Hokage asked as he helped her up "ow. Mina." She said as she wiped herself off and held her elbow, then she extended her hand. "Namikaze Mina, Inter-dimensional Traveler at your service." She said with a grin.

Her grin died when she saw everyone turn white. "What?" She asked as she lowered her hand, no one answered. "What did I say?" She asked again. The Hokage was the first to recover "You said nothing wrong, please sit." He said. He then turned to the Anbu "Please leave us." He told them.

When they were gone, The Third sat at his desk. "So, tell me how it is you got here?" He asked with a kind smile.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"And then a portal opened and I jumped in, then seventeen years later it opened again and here I am." She finished. The Third looked at her and said "So you're from the past and a different dimension?" She nodded "So what happened these past seventeen years?" Mina asked

"Well you have to remember that this is a different dimension." He said and she nodded "Well you have a son, but both his parents are dead." He said trying to stall from telling her that she is of the opposite gender in this dimension "and you became the Hokage." The Third sighed "Unfortunately you died on the day your son was born, both of you did." Mina looked like she was going to cry. "How old is he?" she asked "Thirteen." He answered "Where is he?" She continued asking questions.

"He is on a mission to the land of waves." He told her. "But he should be back any day now." He said "Who was his father?" The Hokage was dreading this moment "You were." And here it came. "So I am a dude in this dimension... that makes sense. So who was his mother?" The Hokage blinked, he didn't think she would react that way, you know yelling came to mind or some red in the face but just blowing it off. Now the Hokage was depressed he wanted a show. Oh well "The Red Headed Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina " That's when the girl went red 'Now that's why I took this job, embarrass the ninja and make them mad' "You know, no one can know that Naruto is a Namikaze. Not until he is chunnin or else he would be in danger."

Mina looked at him "So his name is Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked "Yes" the Third said "What are the dangers of him knowing who his dad is?" Mina asked "Well in the last ninja war, that started fifteen years ago, you used a jutsu that kill hundreds in the blink of an eye. You are the only one in the bingo book with a flee on sight order." He told her "You don't mean that I finished that seal?" she asked as she rooted through her pack that was strapped on her back.

She took out a scroll and unsealed some papers "The Hirashin?" She asked him, still talking about the jutsu. "Yes, you did and you got the name 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' for it. The most feared Hokage ever." he said "So I was Hokage here? Not a medic?" She asked with a sad face. "Did you know, that this jutsu was invented so that I could get from patient to patient near instantly? If I had gotten it working, then I could save the lives of hundreds of ninja, or that's what I told myself, when I had started making it." She said "I did not know that." The Hokage said

"Naruto is the Jinchuriki. Isn't he? That's why we died. Kushina died when it was ripped from her, no, when she spent her chakra trying to help me finish my sealing jutsu, that most likely called for me to give up my soul, am I right?" She asked, catching the Hokage off guard.

Her head was down and her bangs hid her face, but the third knew she was crying. "I'll be his aunt and I will tell him the truth when he becomes chunnin" she said. "So how is he treated?" She asked him, before he could answer her there was a knock on the door. "Hokage-sama, Team 7 is back from their mission." The chunnin said through the door.

"OK. Give me five minutes, then send them in." The third said as he motioned for Mina to stand behind the door. "Don't tell them your sur name." Was all he could say before the door opened and a blond kid ran in.

Mina noted the similarities he has to Kushina and herself 'he must be our son' she thought to herself 'but why is he so small?' She thought with a small frown. A pink haired girl ran in behind him. "Naruto you were supposed to wait five minutes not five seconds." she scolded him and at the same time confirming to Mina that this boy was indeed her son. "Dobe." She saw a boy with black hair walk in after the two, it was obvious that he is an Uchiha by the shirt he wore. He was the one who said dobe. Then the person she least expected walked in.

It was Kakashi, her student. She had only started to train him about a year before she came here, but he was a good student at the time and here he was seventeen years older and training my son's team. "Ojīchan doesn't mind do ya Ojīchan?" Her son asked. Ojīchan just chuckled "Of course not you got here just in time to meet someone." He said as he motioned to me. "This is Mina. Naruto's aunt." Mina smiled. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." She said half jokingly.

Naruto and Kakashi paled for two different reasons. First, Kakashi paled because the girl looks just like the Fourth! It is to be expected, seeing as she is Naruto's aunt. Second Naruto paled because he now has the family that he wanted all his life. He ran to Mina and hugged her with tears in his eyes. Mina hugged him back also with tears in her eyes. She let go and stood up.

When she put her hand on his shoulder, he flinched. It was now that she turned angry, her eyes turned into flames 'This village will burn for hurting my Naru-Chan!' Mina thought as she clenched her teeth and forced herself to smile, she looked at Naruto who looked scared "Please don't do anything!" he begged 'How did he know I was mad?' she thought, but she decided to answer "Fine. But if they do anything to you while I am there they will bleed." she said as she turned around and walked to the hall. She motioned for Naruto to follow her out. "Let me talk to him alone for a minute." she told them as Naruto followed her out.

Sakura looked around the room. Sasuke was looking at the door with a blank face, his eyes slightly wider then normal, Kakashi was looking at the door with a blank face as well, but since he has most of his face covered it's really hard to tell and the Hokage had sympathy written all over his face. "Hokage-sama why was Mina-San gone?" Sakura asked "She just found out she had a nephew and came right away. She got in just before you did." He told her.

**WITH NARUTO AND MINA**

"How do they really treat you?" Mina asked as she and Naruto sat down on a bench "They don't hurt me physically." Naruto said. Mina hugged him and they both passed out.

**NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**

Naruto woke up in a sewer and looked for his aunt. When he didn't see her, he started to walk toward the only source of sound. After five minutes of walking he came to a giant cage, a piece of paper with the word SEAL on it was the only thing keeping it shut. Standing in front of the cage was his aunt. She was talking to something in the cage, she also had something in her arms.

"Aunt Mina-Chan?" Naruto said in hopes of getting her attention, when a pair of big red eyes looked at him from the other side of the cage. "**So the kit joins us.**" The thing says "**It looks like it.**" The thing in his aunts arms said "Now guys don't be rude." His aunt said as she turned around and he saw what was in her arms. It was a grey cat but this cat had ten tails and a collar that said SEAL on it. "Who are you?" Naruto pointed at the cat "**I am Gray, the ten-tailed cat and I am sealed in Mina, just as Kurama the nine-tailed fox is sealed in you.**"

The now dubbed Gray said "I just found out your life and the only reason I am not going to kill all that harmed you is because you said so." Mina said and both animals nodded in agreement "So now we are going into your mind to find what they did to block out your memories." Mina said Naruto's left eyebrow went up "Blocked out my memories?" he asked as he followed her through a door that appeared to the left of the cage. "**Naruto-kit.**" Naruto turned to see the nine-tailed fox "**Can you change my prison?**" he asked eyes wide and pleading. **O.O** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw a collar on the fox with the word SEAL on it "**Thanks.**" he said as he followed them through the door as a normal sized fox.

Mina sat in the theater type chair with Naruto next to her she had a remote in her hand "First is the blank when you were six." she said as she pressed some buttons. The screen was black for a few seconds then it turned on to Naruto sitting on a swing in front of the academy. The teachers were herding the kids out into groups Naruto jumped off the swing and ran to join them but the teachers ignored him and blocked his way. Naruto dropped his head and went to the class room he was supposed to be in but their was a teacher in there who closed the door on him just as he got in the room_ 'the next screen will not be written here but I might write it out later its rated Mature 18+'_

To say Mina was pissed was an under statement but looking through his memories earlier showed her that that teacher never came to school after that so she guessed he was dead. Naruto was in a ball on his seat with Kurama trying to calm him down as he remembered this memory "I'm sorry Naru-Chan we will stop now if you want" she said Naruto nodded so she picked him up and they both closed there eyes but when Mina opened her eyes Naruto was asleep. She heard Gray in her stomach tell her "**Naruto-kitten is asleep he was tired already.**" he said. she nodded then walked with him on her back to the hokage's office.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Kakashi just finished his report "Hey can some one take me to Naruto's apartment?" Mina asked "He fell asleep and I don't want to wake him." she said as the other three bowed to the third "Bye Ojīchan" Mina said as they left Kakashi in the lead .

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Kakashi led them into the apartment and was surprised to see that it was clean, actually there was nothing in his apartment at all. No bed, no table, no nothing. "Are you sure this is it?" Mina asked Kakashi nodded "Yes this is his apartment." he said "Lets talk to the manager" Sakura said. They all nod and the follow her to the manager's office.

"Hello" Sakura said as she and Sasuke entered the office leaving Kakashi and Mina in the hall with Naruto "Yes?" the manager, a short woman with blue hair said as she looked up "Are you the manager?" she asked. The woman nodded "I'm here to ask about the tenant of room 1010." she said and the woman's face looked like she was thinking about puke. "The tenant in that room was kicked out several weeks ago" she said Sakura looked at Sasuke. His eyes were wide. Their mission lasted one month and three days. "Exactly how many weeks ago?" Sakura asked "Seven." The woman said. "That was before the mission." Sakura said in just above a whisper "Do you know where he lives now?" Sasuke asked. The woman shook her head "No." The kids nod and turn "Thanks anyway" Sakura said as they leave.

When they got to the hall that Kakashi was in, Mina got up, leaving Naruto on the seat "So what did they say?" she asked them "She said that Naruto hasn't lived here in almost two months." Sakura said.

Both Kakashi and Mina were now pissed "Then where does he live now?" Mina asked "I don't know. The woman didn't either" Sakura said "You will have to wake him up." Kakashi said and Mina nodded. She bent down and started to nudge Naruto "Naru-Chan please wake up." she said as Naruto stirred "Hello sleepy head." Mina said as Naruto yawned and blinked "So you weren't a dream?" Naruto asked as he stood and stretched "Nope not a dream. So Naru-Chan where do you live?"

At these words Naruto stopped mid stretch and put his arms down "Um here and there." he said looking down. "You don't have any where to go?" Sakura said in surprise "You can come with me I have a lot of room at the compound." Sasuke said. All of team seven was surprised "Thanks." Mina said as she started to pick Naruto up "Um." Naruto said as he was set on Mina's back "You will sit still and let me enjoy my nephew got it." she play threatened Naruto who just giggled and settled down on her back.

Sasuke turned red and started to lead them to his home "Hey guys I am going home." Sakura said as she started to walk in the opposite direction "Me too" Kakashi said going in the same direction as Sakura, but turning after a block or two. "Lets go!" Mina said cheerfully as she and Sasuke start off in the direction of Sasuke's house.


	2. Pasts and places to stay

**Hello its me Mars back with chappie 2 yay XD **

**I don't own nothing O.O shocking**

When Sasuke woke that morning he didn't think that he would meet his best friends 'he's not my friend' Keep telling your self that. Anyway he never thought that he would meet Naruto's aunt but then when he and his team got to the Thirds office this blond haired beauty was there and she was scary 'if only Sakura would be as scary and strong' Sasuke told himself. Her eyes turned into flames and she clenched her teeth. 'if only' Sasuke mentally sighed. Oh well. Mina left with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama. Why was Mina-San gone?" Sakura asked "She just found out she had a nephew and came right away. She got in just before you did." he told her.

They proceeded to give their report on the mission.

When the mission report was finished Mina and Naruto came in. Naruto was fast asleep and in Mina's arms.

"Hey can some one take me to Naruto's apartment?" Mina asked "He fell asleep and I don't want to wake him" she said and Sasuke and his teammates bowed to the third. "Bye Ojīchan." Mina said as they left.

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Kakashi led them into an apartment there was nothing in the apartment at all, it was empty. "Are you sure this is it?" Mina asked. Kakashi nodded "Yes this is his apartment." he said "Lets talk to the manager" Sakura said. They all nod and Sasuke followed them to the manager's office.

"Hello" Sakura said as she and Sasuke entered the office, leaving Kakashi and Mina in the hall with Naruto. "Yes?" the manager, a short woman with blue hair said as she looked up "Are you the manager?" she asked. The woman nodded "I'm here to ask about the tenant of room 1010." she said and the woman's face looked like she was thinking about something repulsive. 'Why did she give that face?' Sasuke thought "The tenant in that room was kicked out several weeks ago" she said Sasuke was surprised at that 'Where does he live if he was kicked out?' Their mission lasted a month. "Exactly how many weeks ago?" Sakura asked "Seven." the woman said. "That was before the mission." he heard Sakura whisper 'Seven Weeks! Why' but instead of asking this he asked "Do you know where he lives now?" the woman shook her head "No." The kids nod and turn "Thanks anyway" Sakura said as they leave.

When they got to the hall that Kakashi was in, Mina got up leaving Naruto on the seat "So what did they say?" she asked them "She said that Naruto hasn't lived here in almost two months." Sakura said.

Both Kakashi and Mina were now pissed 'Hell so am I my fr-acquaintance was kicked out of his apartment' Sasuke thought to himself "Then where does he live now?" Mina asked "I don't know. The woman didn't either" Sakura said. "You will have to wake him up." Kakashi said and Mina nodded.

She bent down and started to nudge Naruto "Naru-Chan please wake up." she said as Naruto stirred "Hello sleepy head." Mina said as Naruto yawned and blinked "So you weren't a dream?" Naruto asked as he stood and stretched "Nope not a dream. So Naru-Chan where do you live?"

At these words Naruto stopped mid stretch and put his arms down "Um here and there." he said looking down. 'HERE AND THERE oh HELL TO THE NO' Sasuke said to himself while inwardly seething "You don't have any where to go?" Sakura said in surprise "You can come with me I have a lot of room at the compound." Sasuke said. All of team seven was surprised "Thanks." Mina said as she started to pick Naruto up "Um." Naruto said as he was set on Mina's back "You will sit still and let me enjoy my nephew got it." she play threatened Naruto who just giggled 'Naruto giggled yay black mail' and settled down on her back.

Sasuke turned red 'From anger not because Mina-Chan agreed to live with me' and started to lead them to his home "Hey guys I am going home." Sakura said as she started to walk in the opposite direction "Me too" Kakashi said going in the same direction as Sakura. But turning after a block or two "Lets go!" Mina said cheerfully as she and Sasuke start off in the direction of Sasuke's house. 'it's a compound not a house' yeah yeah.

**SASUKES HOUSE '_COMPOUND_' **

Sasuke led Mina and Naruto through the_ Compound_ 'thank you' and stopped at one of the doors and turned to them "This is Mina's room." he said waving his hand to the door "and Naruto's is two doors down on the opposite side" Sasuke said "Meet me here in and hour and i will take you to the dinning room for dinner" Sasuke said walking away from them in the direction they came "Gomenesi" Mina said with a small bow "I'm sorry but I never got your name." Mina said "Uchiha Sasuke" he said "well thank you Sasuke for letting us stay here" she said as she closed her door. Sasuke blinked 'now why cant Sakura be more like her *sigh*' Sasuke thought as he left to prepare dinner.

**MINAS ROOM**

After Mina closed the door she turned to survey the room.

The room was Navy blue and red Mina sweat dropped at the colors "no imagination" she commented. There was a king sized bed with a navy blue quilt on it and a night stand an each side both had red painted drawers in a navy blue base and each had a lamp on it with navy blue lamp shades and little Uchiha symbols on them. Then on the other end of the room next to the door was a book shelf almost full of books of all kinds from baby books to adult novels (not those you kind you perverts) to training books.

On the wall to the left of the door there was a dresser all nave blue and the knobs had Uchiha symbols on them. On the opposite wall there was a full length mirror on the door to the closet and another door a foot or two to the right of that.

Mina walked to the dresser and went through the drawers and found some navy blue pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt then she went to the door next to the closet and opened it to see a bathroom 'just as I thought' Mina thought to herself. She then started filling the tub with hot water with almost no cold water.

Mina took off her forehead protector and set it on the counter then she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the half filled tub she let it fill a little more then turned it off and rested her head on the back of the tub were she promptly fell asleep.

**NARUTO'S ROOM FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE**

When Naruto closed the door to his new room his smiley faced facade fell and the real Naruto sat on the bed (room is mirror imaged to Mina's) and thought of the changes in his life that just happened not two hours ago. Naruto then fell backwards onto the bed and just lay there his tears held back with ease as he has had a lot of practice. He jumped a bit when he heard "**Kit are you okay?**" when he remembered who it was he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Kurama sat on a field of grass with the 'SEAL' coller on, his tails waving behind him. He is the same size as a chihuaua. "What do you want Kurama-san" Naruto asked in a tired voice. "Kurama-san?" he asked "I don't know you and so I can't judge you. For all I know you had a very good reason to attack or maybe you didn't mean to in the first place." Naruto commented

"**Hmm. Not bad Kit, not bad at all. No I didn't mean to but it was not an accident.**" he said Naruto just raised his left eyebrow. "**I was being controlled by an evil man by the name of Uchiha Madara.**" Kurama said. "But isn't Madara dead? Isn't he the first Uchiha and one of the fathers of Konaha?" Naruto asked in confusion "**Sneaking into the library did you good Kit and yes he is and I don't know how he servived all these years**" Kurama said

"**All I know is he used his Kekigenki the sharingan and had me destroy or at least try to destroy Konaha. While I was in the prosess of killing everyone**" both Naruto and Kurama flinch "**The fourth sealed me into my preveos hosts son thus saving everyone and myself from more death.**" Kurama finished "Wait preveos host?" Naruto asked "**Yes one Uzumaki Kushina. I can show you the memories**" Kurama said "Yes please." Naruto said

Kurama used one of his tails and pointed at the door that they went through before "**Just go in there and press play.**" he said "Will you come with me?" Naruto asked with wide pleading eyes O-O "**I will follow you.**" Kurama said. Naruto walked into the room with Kurama at his heels and sat on the chair provided Kurama jumped on his lap and they both watched the screen as Naruto pressed play.

**KURAMA'S MEMORY**

_Kurama was just pulled out of his container "NO! KUSHINA!" the fourth yelled. Kurama saw him carring a small bundle in his arms, it was Kushinas kit. Then he looked away and saw a man standing there. His eyes were red, and before he could look away he was trapped in this mans sharingan. 'Destroy Konaha Kill everyone' the man told him '**now why would I do that?**' Kurama said trying to resist 'DO IT' the man said '**NO**' Kurama was struggling but the cry of a baby was heard 'DON'T DO IT AND THE FAMILY DIES! DO IT I WILL LET THEM LIVE' the mans voice screamed in Kuramas head _

_"_**Tell anyone that I liked your family and you will die a painful death**" Kurama told Naruto "sure sure" Naruto said with amusement in his voice.

_'**fine I'll do it but leave them out of this**' Kurama said while giving up the struggle and going on a rampage. _

"**Kit I'm going to skip to the end I don't want you to see what I did**" Kurama said while hitting a button on the remote with the tip of his tail "OK" Naruto agreed with his reason he doesn't want to see it either.

_Kurama was being held in place by golden chakra chains and the Hokage was standing on a giant toad with a small bundle in his arms and his wife kneeling next to him in pain as she held the chains. The fourth spoke "Kurama I don't want to do this but I have to seal you in my son" _Naruto gasped but the memory continued. _The Hokage set the baby down and went through a set of hand seals, his thumb was cut and the blood was dropping onto baby Naruto. He then shouted out some words and the shinigami came into view. _

_The Fourth then made a deal to seal Kurama into Naruto. Kurama felt his power drain into the baby then he heard the Fourth say to his son "Naruto-kun I love you and I hope you grow into a fine young man." he said as he laid next to his wife "I love too my darling Naruto so grow and give me lots of grand-babies" his mother chuckled and coughed up blood. Then with one last kiss from both of them Kurama was fully sealed into Naruto._

**BACK IN NARUTO'S MIND**

Both Naruto and Kurama were in tears "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked "**Maybe if they did you would have done something that could get you killed?**" Kurama supplied "Maybe. Either way I'm not telling anyone till the Hokage tells me and he said that he will when I become a chunnin." Naruto said "**Good call**" Kurama said "Good night Kurama." Naruto said with a yawn "**Good night kit**" and with that Naruto fell asleep.

**so is it good? Sasuke likes Sakura or would if she would snap out of her stupid fan-girl stage.**

**Naruto finds out who his parents are will he question Mina?**

**Please read and reveiw XD **

**MARS out**


	3. Getting to know each other and Training

_**been a while well here is chap 3**_

_**still don't own**_

**UCHIHA COMPOUND**

Naruto was woken up by his aunt. "Naru-Chan it's time for dinner." She said as his eyes got used to the light. His aunt was wearing a navy blue bathrobe with the Uchiha symbol on the back and her hair was wrapped in a navy blue towel.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." He said as his aunt left the room "So she knew about my parents." he said out loud not expecting a reply and jumping when he heard one "well she knew one of them at least." Sasuke said as he leaned on the door frame.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked him "You fell asleep and then tell your aunt that you will be in the dinning room in a minute correct?" he asked 'incorrect. I told her I'd be out in a minute not that I'd be in the dinning room in a minute' Naruto thought to himself but nodded anyway

"Do you know where the dinning room is?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto's face lit up like a christmas tree and he shook his head "No." he said

"Dobe" Sasuke said as Naruto got up and changed in the bathroom. When Naruto got out he was wearing a white T-shirt with an orange swirl on it and black pants.

Sasuke just turned and left with Naruto following and then when they got to Mina's room she opened the door and walked out wearing navy blue pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt "lets eat" she said enthusiastically as she pushed Sasuke down the hall.

**BRIDGE NEXT DAY**

Team 7 met on the bridge that they usually meet and waited for Kakashi.

Mina decided to stay with them.

"So you guys just wait?" she asked they all nod "Yes" Naruto said "OK how about I get to know you three instead." she asked and motioned for them to sit down in a circle.

They did and she started off "OK so it will be like this I will tell you something about myself and then the next person will tell and so on OK?" she said they all nod.

"My name is Mina and I am 17" she said and nodded to Sakura who was to her left. "My name is Sakura and I am 12" she said and looked at Sasuke "Sasuke, 12" he said and he nudged Naruto "My name is Naruto and I am 13" he said and Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "Isn't your birthday in like five weeks?" she asked Naruto nodded "yes and I will turn 14" he said.

"OK so my birthday is January 25" Mina said and nudged Sakura

"My birthday is March 28" she said and looked at Sasuke "July 23" he said and Naruto nodded "October 10" he said

"Good good, now my favorite color is red" Mina said "My favorite color is red too" Sakura said as she smoothed her clothes out

"Navy blue" Sasuke said.

"Orange is my favorite color!" Naruto said in a loud voice making Mina chuckle 'how did he become so cheerful' she wondered to her self then she looked at Sasuke and gave a smirk she noticed that when he said navy blue he looked at Sakura's hair 'this is going to be fun' she thought.

"I have a crush on a guy named Shikaku" she said. All three looked at her. Naruto with a raised eye brow then a knowing look followed closely by a small, almost unnoticeable smirk. Sakura looked at her with a red face then she tried to look at Sasuke without him noticing; key word tried and Sasuke had a horror filled face and his eyes darting at Sakura and then to Mina and repeat.

"Well Sakura?" Mina asked.

Sakura said "um I have a crush on..." and she looked at Sasuke and turned a deeper red.

Sasuke just sat there with his eyes down and trying to keep his blush down, he was mostly succeeding but a small pink still showed up on his cheeks "no one" he said 'yet' he thought to himself.

Mina looked at Naruto to see a mischievous smirk on his face "I like Hinata." Naruto said his smirk broke into a grin and both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy "I thought you liked Sakura" Sasuke said

Naruto just grinned at him and looked at Mina "What next?" he said now grinning from ear to ear.

"My best friend is, was a red head" Mina said her smile faltered slightly but stayed "Sakura?"

"My best friend is blonde" Sakura said

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and then looked down "Sasuke is my best friend whether he likes it or not!" Naruto said with a grin and slapping Sasuke on the back.

"So what are you doing?" Kakashi said while walking up to them reading his orange book

"We are getting to know Mina-San better" Sakura told him. He nodded but kept his face plastered to his book, but then he felt a very scary presence in his immediate area and looked up to see Mina with a calm face.

"If you don't put that book away then I promise you that you will not be able to read ever again." she said with a deceptive smile

To say he put it away fast is an under statement Sakura would swear that it just disappeared.

Kakashi cleared his throat "So... let's train" he said as he walked toward training ground 7 Team 7 following their Sensei. "I'll see you later" Mina said as she headed to the Hokage tower. "Bye." Naruto said as he hugged her and then ran after his teammates.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Mina walked into the Hokage's office when she heard him say enter and she walked up to his desk "hey Ojīchan, I wanted to ask a favor" she said.

The Third chuckled "Yes?" He asked "I would like to train team 7 with or without Kakashi." She said closing her eyes and hoping he doesn't get mad.

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and blew the smoke out of his nose.

"Very well, you may train team 7 along side Kakashi." The Hokage said. Mina opened her eyes and looked at him "Really?" She asked and the Third nodded "Yes really."

Mina ran around the desk and hugged the Hokage saying "Thank you!" over and over until "OK now first things first." The Hokage said as Mina backed away giddy "Do you want them to participate in the chunnin exams?" He asked her and she stood straighter "I don't know I will have to see them fight first." she said seriously

"Here are the forms they'll need to sign to join" He handed her three forms. "Get them to sign those and meet at the academy in four and a half weeks." the Hokage said "hai Hokage Ojīchan" Mina said in a serious voice "I will" she said before leaving the office and the tower and ran toward training ground 7.

**TRAINING GROUND 7**

Naruto and Sasuke are sparring while Sakura and Kakashi watched. Mina walked up to Kakashi and Sakura and stood next to them "So are you just showing Sakura how to fight or are you actually going to train her?" Mina asked Kakashi who chuckled weakly "Why?" he asked suspiciously "I just came from the Hokage tower." She said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped when they heard this and went to them. "Why?" Naruto asked

"I am now going to help Kakashi train you all!" she exclaimed with a wide grin

The reactions were different Kakashi "What!", Naruto Grinned, Sasuke turned a bit red and Sakura yelled "That's great!"

"I'm going to fight each of you to gauge your skill." Mina said and all three of them got ready. "Tijutsu only. Sakura you first."

Sakura stood in front of Mina in the basic academy stance "Is that the only stance you know?" Mina asked her. Sakura nodded "Yes." She said keeping her stance. "OK Start!" Mina said.

It took Sakura a second to register her words. She ran at her and started to attack but Mina blocked all her attacks easily then Mina started to attack Sakura who blocked about two-thirds of her attacks before a hard kick got her in the chest and she went down, Mina pinned her down then ended the fight.(1)

"That was good Sakura" Mina said 'She needs work on her Tijutsu form and well everything' Mina mentally noted as Sakura rested by the tree.

"Next up is Sasuke." Mina said cheerfully.

Sasuke stood in front of Mina in the Uchiha family stance "Good, Using the family stance I see, but do you know how to use it properly is the question." Mina said getting on Sasuke's nerves 'and can he take helpful criticism (2)' Mina thought "Start" and before the she could finish Sasuke was throwing punch after punch at her.

She dodged his punches for a minute or two before she started to throw her own. He dodged five sixths of her punches before she got him with a sweeping kick and placed her foot on his chest. "Good" 'He needs to calm down a bit and get his head strait he is good in his style but he isn't great' She thought. "Now last is Naruto." She said as Sasuke got up and Naruto stood in front of her in a botched up version of the basic academy stance.

'Who the hell taught him his stance? Don't they teach you at the academy?' She thought, then she remembered the stance Sakura had and knew that they sabotaged Naruto in school, she can feel it and plus the memories she saw of Naruto when they first met just proved it **'we should talk to Kurama and Naruto tonight'** Grey said 'Grey, were have you been?' Mina mentally asked him **'I've been sleeping. I used a lot of chakra when we came here.'** he said 'OK' Mina said

Mina got into her stance and "Start!" She called but Naruto didn't move.

Right before she said something Naruto caught her off guard with a sweeping kick, getting her on the ground "oof" she grunted as she dodged a kick from him by rolling and then jumping up and sending a punch at his chest which he avoided by falling backwards and rolling to the side to dodge a kick.

Mina was impressed with this because his stance and moves were botched and stiff and his punches, if they hit her, would probable break his wrists but he was still good with instinct.

She had to dodge a punch from the side as he tried to sneak up on her, then she got a good punch to his chest which he absorbed by slowly moving back into the punch, then he grabbed her fist and threw her at the tree behind him. She kicked off the tree and tackled Naruto and landed on top of him. "Good!" she said kinda outta breath part from exerting herself, but mostly in anger at the people who were SUPPOSED to teach her son.

"Now that I now you can fight somewhat."She said as she got up and took out a scroll from her pack. "I'm going to give you these." Mina said as she handed them the forms for the exams "You will be entered in these exams and hopefully make chunnin." She said "Starting tomorrow you will learn how to fight properly." Mina said as she left them at the training ground.

_**(1) If you can help by writing a scenes for Sakura's and Sasuke's scenes please can you? You will get full credit.**_

_**(2) I can use helpful criticism if you will please R/R that will be appreciated.**_

_**Mars**_


	4. POV Changes and New Developments

**Hello It's me.**

**Now I have seen how many people have liked and followed this story and I would like to thank the three who Favorited and the four who followed me. T.T Thanks for that. I fixed my apparent grammar problems (I hope) for the first few chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**I still do not own Naruto.**

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring when Mina arrived. "So are you just showing Sakura how to fight or are you actually going to train her?" Mina asked Kakashi 'When did she get here?' he thought to himself. "Why?" he asked with suspicion at her question. "I just came from the Hokage tower." She said.

Naruto and Sasuke then appeared next to Kakashi 'Why did they stop?' Kakashi asked himself inwardly fuming 'aren't they supposed to be my students?' "I am now going to help Kakashi train you all!" Mina exclaimed with a wide grin. It seems Naruto asked her why. 'Wait' "What!" Kakashi was shocked. 'She is going to help me train the brats!' Kakashi thought dismayed and in distress.

Kakashi was broken out of his depression by a call of "OK start!" by Mina.

Kakashi noticed that Sakura was fighting Mina and the boys looked a little excited. 'she's fighting them?' Kakashi thought as he began to watch as Sakura got her ass beat by Mina. 'ouch that had to hurt.' Kakashi thought when Sakura was kicked in the chest hard.

"Next up is Sasuke." Mina said cheerfully. Kakashi watched as Sakura went and slumped down onto the ground resting her back on a tree and Sasuke went up to fight Mina. "Good, Using the family stance I see, but do you know how to use it properly is the question." she said to Sasuke. Kakashi could tell that it got on Sasuke's nerves when she said that. "Start" Mina said.

Sasuke went at her with all he had, which was not a lot but more so then he did before the mission in the wave. She got him with a sweeping kick and stepped on his chest. "Good" She said trying to catch a breath, it was only slightly labored, she just had two fights after all, even if they both were almost as bad as a gennin vs. a Hokage.

"Now last is Naruto." She said as Sasuke got up. Kakashi watched as Sasuke went to sit next to Sakura, who was to tired to notice him. 'She is going to have a fit when she realizes she missed a chance to swoon at her 'Sasuke-Kun' and I hope I can get pictures' Kakashi thought as Naruto moved into a fighting position. 'Wait he messed up his stance again. How many times do I have to tell him.' thought Kakashi as Naruto got into a botched up version of the basic academy stance.

"Start!" Mina called out. Kakashi was sure Naruto was going to dash at her right away, but he was surprised when Naruto didn't move an inch. After a minute or two Naruto went at her in a sweeping kick, he succeeded in getting her on the ground but she dodged his necked kick. She jumped back into a offensive stance and punched out at Naruto who dodged it by falling backwards onto the ground, he barely had enough time to roll away from her kick and jumping up back into his next attack which was a feint and then a punch went for his chest which he blocked by falling with the punch then he grabbed her arm and swung her into a tree, she used the momentum of the toss to kick off the tree and tackle Naruto and pin hi to the ground.

"Good!" Mina said with a labored breath. "Now that I now you can fight somewhat."She said as she got up and took out a scroll from her pack. "I'm going to give you these." Mina said as she handed them some papers "You will be entered in these exams and hopefully make chunnin." She said 'What!' Kakashi was furious he had a plan for their chunnin training. "Starting tomorrow you will learn how to fight properly." Mina said as she left them at the training ground.

**LATER THAT DAY HOKAGE TOWER**

Kakashi stormed into the Hokage tower, if looks could kill, the secretary would be dead for trying to stop him. "Hokage-sama Why have you partnered me up with her?!" Kakashi asked/demanded. "Hello Kakashi." Kakashi froze, standing in front of him was Mina and she was grinning at him.

"I want to teach my nephew. And that girl you have on your team, you need to teach her something other then tree climbing." Mina said her grin fading into a scarily sweet smile. Kakashi gulped "fine but I am training Sasuke." Kakashi said. Mina's smile dropped "so you only wanted to train Sasuke. That is why you accepted the trio?" Mina asked and before he could answer her she continued "Well guess what, that's just what they are, a trio. They need to learn as a team, to survive and to get better." Mina was furious. Kakashi remembered his own teachers lesson on teamwork, and that since he didn't take it serious the last time he lost not one but all three of his teammates.

"OK." he said as he straightened up and looked at the Hokage. "I am sorry for interrupting your meeting Hokage-sama." and with that he left the duo to their meeting.

**SAKURA PoV WITH TEAM SEVEN**

Sakura didn't know what Naruto's aunt wants them to do. "hey Sakura, what do you think aunt Mina wants us to do?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know maybe she is going to teach us something. I heard that Kiba and his team actually learn fighting moves from his sensei." Sakura told him. She looked at him in a new light ever since she saw his interactions Mina-sensei, ever since then he didn't pester her for a date. Now she can see him in a different light. She looked at Naruto and said "Can I call you little brother?" she asked him. Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused look.

"But I'm older then you." Naruto stated. This time Sasuke looked at Naruto "You give off a 'Little Brother' vibe" he stated. Naruto just tilted his head to the side. "OK" he said as he sat cross legged on the ground. Sasuke sat next to him and Sakura sat between them completing their circle. "So I am your big sister and Sasuke is your big brother and you are our secret weapon." Sakura said gaining questioning looks from both the boys. "If we play the roll of overprotective siblings, then who would suspect Naruto of being our power house?" Sakura said with a smirk then a glare at Sasuke who looked emo. "My ga... you know he is our one man army. He can literally make himself an army in a matter of seconds." she said with a condescending look.

Sasuke seemed to be debating this "OK so he is our power house. Then what are we?" Sasuke asked her. "We are the master mind, that's me, and the jutsu specialist, that's you." Sakura said. "I will also be a medical ninja." Sakura added "and once we can we will teach Naruto as much tijutsu and weight training so he will also be our strength and tijutsu specialist and you will be our weapons specialist that way we should be well rounded." She finished.

Both boys looked at her with awe "No wonder your our mind person." Naruto said cutely, making both his teammates sweat drop. "Well we should get going it's getting dark and we start training tomorrow with Mina-sensei." Sakura said as she got up, both boy following her lead. "See you tomorrow big sis." Naruto said as he hugged her and ran off in Sasuke's place's general direction, leaving his teammates alone. "well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said before he too took off in the same direction as Naruto, leaving Sakura too blush and walk home in a daze.

**There you go the next chappy of MIAFBSAG**

**Have a good day**

**Mars**


End file.
